Wanted: an XFiles Dream
by Skulz
Summary: Me, my friend Elias, Mulder and Scully are chased by the governament because of what we know.


X-Files Dream IV  
  
**Hi everybody! (Hi, Dr. Scully!) This is a dream I recently had about X- Files; hope you enjoy it!!**  
  
So, there I found myself sitting in Dana Scully's kitchen rummaging through her stuff. I didn't know why I was doing this, but I felt it necessary. Suddenly, as I opened a cabinet, I found drawings: anime drawings. They looked a lot like my work, but why would Scully have my drawings? I looked on the backs of them for a name, date, or some kind of way that I could recognize who drew them. A few words were printed on them, "princess"(why the hell would I put that on something?), Grad 2002, and Lila. Lila. Lila. That's MY name! 2002! That's MY grad year! It didn't make a lot of sense (Why the hell would Scully have MY anime??) but I believed that I had some part in Scully's life, some unexplained and screwed up part in it. But whatever it was, it didn't matter because at that very moment, the phone rang. I watched as Dana picked it up (maybe we shouldn't go on a first name basis).  
  
"Hello?" she asked, sort of nervously.  
  
"Hello, Dana," a raspy voice whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Scully inquired.  
  
"You. You have one day to live. The government is going to get you. Get out of the country. Get out now!" The voice yelled and hung up.  
  
Scully nervously sat down, her eyes bulged out of her head and they looked about five times the size of what they should be; that really creeped me out. But, I watched anyway. Scully whimpered for a few moments. This was unbelievable. But she picked up the phone and dialed her mom's number. She got the answering machine, but that was okay.  
  
"Hi, mom, it's Dana," she said, "I. I'd like to see you again we need to talk. Uh, call me back as soon as you can." Scully hung up the phone and sat down looking glumly at a magazine. I was anxious to ask about my drawings, but I was too nervous.  
  
The doorbell rang. Scully walked to the door, cautiously. Was it the government trying to kill her? Or was it a visitor. (I hoped to God it was Mulder!). So, in came Scully's mom (Fuck!). The Scully people sat at the table with me and began discussing Scully matters. (Sometimes I wish that this had all been more Mulder!)  
  
So, while Scully was talking to her mom, I watched the window, hoping for some Foxy excitement (if you know what I mean). But, instead of excitement, I saw four black cars drive up to Scully's home. My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped. "Oh my sweet Jesus!" I cried in horror, "They're here!"  
  
So me, Scully and Scully rushed out the back door and into Scully's rainy backyard. There were three ways to go. I ran for the farthest one and Scully went with her mom to the easier one. I dashed through the rain, my skater shoes whacking the pavement, until I was on the far trail. The government workers were right behind me, but I was too fast for them. Then I saw an opportunity: ELIAS! He was on a motorbike. (Sweet!) "Hop on!" he shouted to me and we rode off, all the while being chased by George Bush's goons. I felt safe with him, although it didn't make any sense.  
  
Okay, so after about half an hour of riding the motorbike, we got to a ferry terminal. "Thank God!" I exclaimed, "My ass is killing me!" Elias nodded and he walked off. I decided to go sit on an unoccupied white van, watching the clouds go by. Then, I saw a little tuft of brown hair. Shit! The owner of the van! I thought in horror. The man lifted himself up onto the top of the van. A familiar face stared into mine. "MULDER!!!!!!!!!" I squealed. He just smiled. I could've hugged him, but. well, that's a little weird.  
  
"I have to get Scully, you and Elias outta here," Mulder said.  
  
"O.K.," I agreed. So, Fox and me slid off the van roof and headed for a shitty old car (probably Mulder's). Once I got inside, I saw that Scully was in the passenger seat and Elias sat in the back. There was also an old man, but, well, I can't explain him. So, just before we left, I went into this strange lesbo hooker tavern to buy Mulder and Scully coffee. I hurriedly walked up to the bartender who looked both man and woman and asked for the coffees. I was very afraid, the waitresses were all about thirteen and the place smelled of piss. There were lots of bums and whores, possibly strippers, too, but I didn't want to find out.  
  
I ran back to the car to the safe arms of my friends and some old man. Then we drove away. We drove to Canada where George Bush could never find us.  
  
  
  
Then we all lived hillbilly. I mean happily ever after, yeah.  
  
  
  
**Sorry fellow fanfiction.net users. This isn't my best work. I tried, believe me I did, but maybe I'm not the writer I'm cracked up to be.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
